1. Field of the invention
The present invention relates to various flat-plate foundation supports that provide a foundation anchor for various ground supported structures. Specifically, the present invention relates to a foundation anchor support that comprises a plurality of flat longitudinally extending plates that are mutually connected along a central longitudinal axis of the support, which are adapted to be inserted beneath a ground surface, and have at least one support member attached to the anchor support above the ground surface.
2. Background Information
The present invention relates to a foundation apparatus, a method of providing structural support, and method of making, using, and installing the foundation apparatus for structural support. For background consider U.S. Pat. No. 4,882,891, which is incorporated herein by reference, which relates to an apparatus and method for installing a structural anchor or foundation in an earthen hole wherein the foundation includes radial vanes for resisting turning moments. For further similar background see U.S. Pat. No. 4,974,997, this is also incorporated herein by reference, and which discloses a hydraulic setting tool assembly that is particularly useful for installing a structural anchor or foundation in an earthen hole.
There remains a need in the art for cost effective easy to install foundations. The foundation of the present invention reduces or eliminates the need for specialized installation equipment such as is the case for drilled foundations. The present invention also substantially eliminates the expenses associated with the handling and disposal of excavation spoils, placing of concrete reinforcing rods, trucking and placement of concrete, and time delay associated with concrete curing before the foundation can be put in service.